legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 August 2012
12:26 ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) YU 12:57 ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) YU 12:57 AFK,afk everywhere 01:08 I know a JS command to set everyone's status to Away. 01:09 and we care because ? 03:24 Hi. 03:24 No one's here... 03:24 (blockface) 03:24 :O 03:24 03:24 ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) 03:24 I guess I'll leave. 06:10 hiya 06:10 no one 06:10 06:11 There's no point in me here 06:11 bye no one 12:21 The two faces of mythrun... *gasp* 12:29 oh cool. Just vocals. 12:30 I'm of course talking about my BGM 12:30 which I will not link for 2 different reasons. 12:32 ohmygosh it actually works! 12:33 THAT part doesn't work. the res does. 12:33 *rest 12:33 ohai Alec 12:34 /) 12:35 (\ 12:36 my YTPMVs I'm watching may induce seizures. 12:37 wut 12:37 and the other ones I'm simply not gonna link. 12:38 . 12:38 ? 12:38 rabies bun is awesome. 12:40 finished watching Inception. 12:40 I'm not sure if the end is really happy or really sad. 12:42 3rd time watching it, and I STILL have trouble understanding what the heck happened in the end! 12:54 bai 'thrun. 12:55 ah HA! 12:55 wat 12:55 link in PM 12:59 ohai 12:59 Wow, I haven't been here in a long time 12:59 Hi 12:59 12:59 I cannot stay here for very long 01:01 Hai. 01:01 Hi 01:01 tsup 01:01 Nothing 01:01 been a while.... 01:02 Since what? 01:02 since... you WERE here.... 01:02 um... 01:02 nvm, you said that. 01:02 Yes, it has been 01:03 Looking for stuff.... and Catgrooves playing. 01:04 Whoa, the LEGO Universe Stories Wiki looks different than I remember 01:04 I used to think it was blue 01:04 Like, a dark blue 01:04 Idk lol 01:05 ah HA! 01:05 ....... 01:05 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/lumtest/images/7/70/Random.png 01:05 found it. 01:06 That's scary 01:06 ahhh 01:06 that's what you ment 01:06 I'd been looking for it for a while... proof I can find ANYTHING. 01:06 I can find anything too 01:06 find a pictuere of a cherry-chonga 01:07 :3 01:07 ohai 01:07 Hi. 01:07 Hello 01:07 tsup 01:07 Do you guys have a troll face emote here? Down at LMBs Wiki they removed it. 01:08 No,we dont have it 01:08 hai. 01:08 No, thankfully 01:08 Aw man. 01:08 So I just have to copy and paste my Y U NO Guy. 01:08 But I won't. 01:09 ha ha. at LNA they have O RLY I THINK. 01:09 01:09 (trollface) 01:09 Except LNA is a joke 01:09 Testing. 01:09 Joke of the year : LNA 01:09 Should I go get the Y U NO Guy? 01:10 What's LNA? 01:10 a joke 01:10 01:10 Some fail game that a bunch of pepole tried to make 01:10 By the way, is what MassiveSodaDuck told me true? LEGO is making a new MMOG? 01:10 but they are too dumb and stole everything from unity example's 01:10 yes,LEGO is making a new MMO with FunCom 01:10 I think it was a joke 01:10 Slowpoke 01:10 What?? 01:11 it is true. 01:11 ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) Y U NO LIKE LNA? 01:11 Look, I haven't been on the internet in like a week. 01:11 When was this announced? 01:11 Jedi, cause its a fail by some skids 01:11 ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) Y U NO BE ON TEH INTERNET? 01:11 28st 01:11 Yeah... 01:11 I've seen it. 01:11 Ok 01:12 It's a good idea, but much too much of it is LDD. 01:12 listen: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hTWKbfoikeg 01:12 Almost NOTHING programmed. 01:12 I think that can only mean one thing 01:12 http://www.pcgamer.com/2012/06/28/funcom-making-a-lego-minifigures-mmo/ 01:12 GTG. 01:12 Bai! 01:12 ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) Y U NO BE SAD? 01:12 They closed LU because Gazillion went away. So, now they've hooked up with someone else. 01:12 Bye. 01:12 Wow, that's really stupid 01:13 Bye 01:13 You gotta admit you love the ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) guy, right? LO 01:13 *:P 01:13 Not LO, 01:13 No, not really 01:13 WHAT!? 01:13 They closed LU because the LEGO Officials didn't care 01:13 Yes 01:13 It's... it's.... ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) Y U NO LIKE ME? 01:13 Anyways I'm leaving now. 01:13 Stop it jedi 01:13 Jedi, the LUWikiBot is watching 01:13 01:14 aka Mythrun. 01:14 LOL 01:14 I completely forgot why I joined Wikia in the first place. 01:14 I think it was because MSD told me about it 01:14 MSD in a nutshell. 01:15 01:15 What do you mean? 01:15 making you do things you regret. 01:15 01:15 I avoid the emote, sorry 01:15 uh huh. 01:15 the has been doubled. 01:15 01:16 I dislike the now more 01:16 I LOVE using 01:17 i dont some pepole over-use it 01:17 Why is MSD's user page redirecting to "MsD"? 01:17 its now boring 01:18 well, if I dont use " " everyone things I'm serious. 01:19 And trust me. You don't want to see me serious. 01:19 SEE! I look so incomplete without it! 01:19 MUST USE " : P " to show I'm not serious.... I'm... NEVER serious.... Except for a few times. 01:19 01:19 ARGH! 01:19 SEE! 01:19 I can't do it! 01:20 I'm serious: Stop spamming. 01:20 01:20 meh. 01:20 01:20 I love being serious 01:20 My text looks so depressed when i don't use " : P" 01:20 01:20 especially with this black background. 01:21 SO. 01:22 I must use ":P" to remain... Alec. 01:22 01:22 SEE! 01:22 Your alec lang. is enough 01:22 Every timeI come, I get a new avatar, what should I witch it to this time? 01:22 *Time I 01:23 Ponies. 01:23 *switch 01:23 01:23 No. 01:23 No 01:23 THE BOT HAS SPOKEN! 01:23 again. 01:23 01:23 BUT, the Bot can not choose one's avatar. 01:23 That is the limit of the Bot. 01:23 I am looking on Brickipedia for a good one 01:24 Perfect! 01:24 wut is it? 01:24 You'll see 01:24 01:25 a minifig head? 01:25 A bit too small 01:25 Yes 01:25 Its too small. Use paint to make it bigger. 01:25 I'm on a Mac. 01:25 Paint = horrible. 01:25 Mac = horrible. 01:25 oh.... zoom in on it and take a screenshot. 01:25 Paint is FREE. 01:25 I don't think this Mac can zoom in 01:26 open in preview? 01:26 Opened 01:26 Wow, preview is even worse 01:26 okay... now see if you can zoom in.... 01:26 I did it 01:27 Screenshot taken 01:27 cool. take a screenshot 01:27 yay. Now reupload. 01:28 Here we go 01:28 MUCH better! 01:28 Something to never do: Increase the size of an image. 01:28 It makes it blurry and strange 01:28 ^ 01:28 thats... true, yes. 01:29 BUT if you really want to use that, its not like in chat or on the wiki it'll appear too blurry. 01:29 You're not using the thumbnail, are you? 01:29 No 01:29 Link to the image? 01:29 http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/8/89/Part_3626bp01.jpg 01:30 Who would ever upload such a low quality image?! 01:30 *rolls eyes* 01:30 relax 01:30 100px, blurry, and jpg! 01:30 Its not a crime 01:30 It is! 01:30 It's a very common part 01:31 that type of head 01:31 I have a lot of them 01:31 *rolls eyes again* 01:31 Whoever took that pic needs a better camera. 01:31 Even the images I upload are higher res! You can see EVERYTHING. 01:31 Olny thing you upload are ponies. 01:31 srsly, if you wanna avatar, go to deviantart, kid. 01:32 I still don't get how I can stand watching SECONDS of that show when my sister is watching it. 01:32 well... maybe not so much of a LEGO avatar/ 01:32 every time i see the name deviantart i think of pop tarts 01:33 Be right back. 01:33 k 01:33 if you want a LEGO avatar, just go with this: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57088/lego/images/b/b7/IcePlanet2002-logo.png 01:33 That's a really original exuse,destroyer 01:34 Ive never heard it before *rolls eyes* 01:35 Back 01:35 hai. 01:36 The idea of a LEGO Minifigures MMO doesn't sound too good. 01:36 hi 01:36 Hello 01:37 Hello. 01:37 Hi 01:37 Hi 01:38 Hello Prof,that public version of my MC client has been updated 01:39 it now includes derp mode and a clickable GUI + 1.3.1 support 01:39 Look a kitten. 01:39 01:39 I'll get it when I get home tomorrow. 01:41 Renard ftw. 01:42 ohai 01:42 Hello 01:42 heyo 01:42 a lot of old pepole are coming by today 01:42 really? 01:42 no, rly? 01:42 well great i guess 01:43 i got a message that someone made a change to the page levels 01:43 and i felt like moping around here for a bit 01:43 how are you guys doing? 01:43 01:44 BRB 01:44 01:44 page levels? 01:45 Back 01:47 01:48 hai 01:48 well maybe ill come back alter to talk. i think ill get back to what i was doing. 01:55 you have made me laugh. 01:58 my favorite musical is FINALLY coming to my hometown. 02:00 what musical ? 02:01 SPAMalot! 02:01 02:01 I'll have to get tickets... and, sadly they are expensive. BUT I MUST SEE IT! 02:02 What's the real name of the show 02:02 Monty Python's Spamalot? 02:02 ah 02:03 basically the Quest for the Holy grail: the musical. 02:06 bai hai. 02:10 Hello 02:11 Hallo. 02:12 How i put myself on away? 02:13 (away) 02:13 /away 02:13 :L 02:13 02:13 Nvm 02:13 AFK 02:13 02:18 hai 02:18 Hai. 02:19 http://legoworlds.lbbstudios.net/News.html 02:19 ^4 alec 02:22 Hai 02:22 Hey 02:22 I liek the snow world. 02:22 ohai. 02:23 Indeed, that is cool, darwin 02:24 thnx 02:24 Pepole can send in LDD models and we put them in the worlds 02:25 That way the pepole who play the game can make it personal 02:25 Awesome, I have the LDD model of the launchpad I built, IRL 02:25 Cool 02:26 I would be legal since i made the LDD myself 02:26 You may send it if you want,maybe we'll use it in the game 02:27 I might want to clean it up some first, its kinda messy, tons of polys that could be taken out 02:27 02:27 Im currently disigning some temple stuff,i wonder what the level disgners will do with it 02:27 Could i help test, I know Neal told me he was testing 02:28 Pepole often think its just me working on it; but im just the one who makes models/animates stuff 02:28 thats teamwork there:) 02:28 All the rest is done by the rest of the team 02:47 dot dot dot 02:47 02:58 =¨P 02:58 *;P 02:58 ohai. 02:58 ohai 03:00 Hans Zimmer or John Williams? Which is better? 03:09 IDk 03:12 load.... 03:18 omygosh 03:18 its canon. 03:19 link in PM. 03:20 now I just need a map of Panem. 03:25 looks like I found a canon map of that too. 03:28 Its SO AWESOME 03:28 /)^ɛ^(\ 03:29 ohai 03:29 hai. 03:30 Hey guys. 03:32 Hai. 03:33 Hello. 03:33 ohai 03:33 Hello. 03:33 I have to go. 03:33 Cya! 03:34 Bai! 03:39 hai bai. 03:42 Cya 03:42 oh, not me. 03:42 not yet. 04:05 Hiya 04:05 no one -_- 04:12 Hey. 04:21 Hi 04:21 I have a few minutes. 04:21 Anyone up for debate? 04:22 You just might beat me and my analytical brain. 04:38 ok 04:45 http://brawlinthefamily.keenspot.com/tempimages/majoramoon.jpg 04:55 Hello. 05:47 ohai 05:52 Hi 05:53 ohai 05:53 05:54 I just clicked 05:54 And it took me to Professor Brickkeeper 05:54 05:56 My LEGO Network 06:01 06:01 I got into my dad's computer. 06:02 Now I just need to use Linux and find out his password 06:04 Hi 06:04 What? 06:05 Hollis, are you trying to be a hacker? 06:05 If you aren't, you sure sound like you are. :P 06:18 ... 06:18 hello 06:18 Hello. 06:19 how is it going? 06:19 hi zax! 06:19 Hi 06:20 Nice to see everyone 06:20 yes 06:20 06:20 how is it with the minifig animation? 06:20 Hello 06:20 helllo 06:21 nice avatar 06:21 (rob!0 06:21 Thanks HOllis made it 06:21 bob's brother 06:21 Lol and Diglett809\ 06:21 sorry guys, but i have to go now 06:21 This is my starting minifigure, first I made, red pants and blue shirt with classic face 06:21 bye 06:21 bye 06:22 I gtg to sorry Bye 06:22 i can stay 06:22 or not 06:22 06:22 must go 06:22 again 06:22 bye 06:23 Missed brick again Ugh 06:31 Back. 06:31 Hey Hollis long time no see. 06:31 Hi. 06:32 Any news on Project Build? 06:32 \ 06:32 Anybody know what .PSB files are? 06:32 Nope 06:32 ohai diglett809 06:33 Hey 06:33 Im waiting for the new bukkit so i can put the server back up 06:33 So is my friend 06:33 I just checked! its out! 06:33 nice 06:33 http://dl.bukkit.org/downloads/craftbukkit/ 06:34 I'll have to tell my friend 06:34 Lag 06:34 Im going to put up my server (its 24/7 now!) 06:34 Nice, ip? 06:34 06:34 http://lbbstudios.net 06:34 you can find the ip under the servers page 06:35 ok 06:36 i have to re-install the plugins now 06:36 is it up? 06:36 06:36 I say: ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ! 06:36 its lbbminecraft.sytes.net right? 06:36 yeah 06:36 ok 06:36 thanks 06:36 Its not up atm 06:36 I noticed 06:37 anyway gtg cya 06:37 Do i have to update the plugins ? 06:37 oh,cya 06:37 idk 06:37 bye 06:37 its up now 06:37 going to check for the plugins 06:38 Um, no, its not. 06:38 Wait... 06:39 I cant get in the server for some reason;maybe the host hasent updated bukkit yet 06:40 Same here. 06:43 works 06:49 hi 06:57 Darwin, I was typing my reply. 06:58 then say it 06:58 I was just scavenging for resources, I didn't know someone had put that lamp right in that specific spot for a legitimate reason. 06:59 ? 07:00 Dude,srysly 07:00 A path with a lamppost 07:00 Actaully the path was being illuminated by torches. 07:01 Hmmm... 07:02 That's why you looked at me when i came by ? 07:02 Yes. 07:03 BTW, your server seems to be down. 07:04 Who Put it there anyway? 07:05 me 07:06 And the server is up,seeing as there's multiple pepole on it 07:06 hai le 07:06 You could have said something, If I'd know I would have repaired it. 07:06 Hey Le. 07:06 Hi 07:07 Earlier, I clicked 07:07 And it took me to Professor Brickkeeper 07:07 Yes, I know. I heard. 07:07 And you, Prof, were away on chat. 07:07 I glanced back, 07:08 Wow. People read stuff I say when they are away and I'm gone? 07:08 I see all, I hear All, I smell all. 07:08 Your banned prof. 07:08 If its not yours,dont touch it 07:08 Then don't smell me 07:08 How long? 07:08 And you've griefed my other servers before. 07:08 Permanent. 07:08 0 Tolerance for griefing 07:09 I've been scrubbing the dog house all day 07:09 I have Ajax all over me 07:09 I have a bleach smell on me 07:09 I take it you didn't read what I said earlier. 07:09 And I still have to do the carrier. 07:09 How long do you not smell me? 07:10 That what you asked? 07:10 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> I have somehow appeared. 07:10 Hello MadGreenWorm 07:10 I just thought it was open game as a resource. 07:10 Hello MadGreenWorm 07:11 http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/Survival 07:13 "[Not Push|Do Not Push This Button" [07:13 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> life 07:13 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> is 07:13 <Мα∂gяєєηωσям> boring 07:21 Prof; why that link ? 07:38 I dont care what your exuse is. 07:39 Your banned for griefing. 07:51 hello 07:51 Hi 07:52 minecraft? 07:52 minercaft ius getting glitchy 07:52 no more skinj changingn for me 07:52 lol 07:53 bad typing skillz 07:53 officialy steve for teh rest of my virtual life :{P 08:01 cheats will now come in handy 08:03 ohai 08:03 yo 08:03 ello mate 08:05 tsup 08:05 the sky 08:05 man that never gets old 08:06 Dash lives in the sky 08:06 -_- 08:06 LOL for a second there i thought you did thi 08:06 s 08:06 -__- 08:06 - 08:07 Like,added a mustache 08:07 lool 08:07 listend to teh songs i gave u 08:07 ? 08:07 I did 08:08 liek em ? 08:08 couldn't understand the french one xD 08:08 I can for a few perts,but not intirely 08:08 *parts 08:08 im bored 08:09 then go do ALL THE THINGS!!! 08:09 08:09 08:09 Go fly with NASA to SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEE 08:09 things meaning wut 08:09 ummmm 08:09 I unno 08:09 mebbeh 08:10 my minecraft skin wont change 08:10 You too/ 08:10 yes it changed to steve 08:10 Same here. 08:10 keeps repeating 08:11 and i look ugly now 08:11 Happened to everyone. 08:11 they need ruby tools and armor 08:12 i want to look like mah ninja skin D: 08:15 Minecraft.net's servers are too busy,but relax 08:15 there glitched applet fatal error 08:19 whatever that means 08:22 Hi Yahooie 08:22 Hi pangolin 08:23 It's always quiet here when I come in? 08:23 08:23 08:23 It's usually quiet 08:23 SUPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!! 08:23 xD 08:23 lol 08:23 +1 to Hikai 08:24 CAKE 08:24 08:25 teh cake is a lie 08:25 Oh goodie, you broke the awkward silence 08:25 Or did you.. 08:25 so eat some pie 08:25 I prefer cookies. C: 08:25 peanut butta chocate chip 08:26 bad spelling 08:26 08:26 This ain't a lie. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2rDbRUDkds 08:26 love dqat song! 08:26 Me too! I've been listening to it repeatedly! 08:27 my sister gets annoyed alot 08:27 My sister LOVES it. 08:27 lucky 08:28 ohai 08:28 COOKIES 08:28 08:28 OM NOM NOM NOM :3 08:28 vegetables omnomomnomomnomomnom 08:30 gunna try teh change mah skin 08:30 In MC? 08:30 08:30 no 08:30 yes 08:30 Brb play Happy Wheels 08:31 hate that game 08:31 wut happy wheels 08:31 I don't have MC so I just play happy wheels. 08:31 NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO 08:31 what is happy wheels? 08:31 my skin didnt change 08:32 is it blocky like a block? 08:32 cubey lika cube? 08:32 probnot 08:33 Tobuscus has Happy Wheels videos. Check them out and you'll know. 08:35 Happy Wheels is boring and defintly,not funny 08:35 i dont like skeleton jockeys 08:37 wut 08:38 Darwin, I don't mind the gore. Some levels I just flag if they're bad 08:38 Like inappropiate 08:39 skeletonms riding spidas in mc 08:40 ah 08:40 AFK 08:40 there funny 08:40 BRB in 20 min 08:41 mmmmmm dip chips 08:42 ACKWARD SILENCE 08:42 Not awkward, just quiet 08:44 hai 08:44 AFK 08:44 Hi. 08:45 hi there mini 08:45 What's up? 08:46 the sky 08:52 hi 08:53 tthe ceileing 08:54 mor like mah hair (or whatevers left of it) 09:05 silence 09:06 indeed 09:06 ... 09:06 so bored\ 09:07 minecraft is not fun cuz mah skin is steve 09:07 /fly 09:07 09:08 i gtg soon 09:09 aww ok 09:09 kk 09:09 Relax bro 09:09 MC will get fixed 09:10 DONT SAY KK >:\ 09:10 eatinb applesos with a babeh spoon 09:11 i have treh best spelling 09:11 09:11 lolwut? 09:11 inorite 09:12 you're eating applesauce and a baby? What kind of sick monster cannibal are you?!?! 09:12 09:12 baby spoon 09:13 ill eatchu if u want me to 09:13 mc's now mah life 09:24 haai 09:24 yo 09:28 Linux is interesting. 09:29 Where is Machine when you need him to talk about Linux? 09:30 Test. 09:32 09:32 your test was a success 09:32 Welcome to the Apature enrichment center 09:32 *Apeture 09:33 You playing Portal good sir? 09:39 Hi Le 09:40 Hi 09:40 Why do you need Machine to talk about Linux, when I'm right here! 09:41 Actually, Machine could tell you more about it than I can. I haven't used Linux for a while now. 09:43 Hello? 09:44 Yes! I keep my title as King of the Chat Breaking! 09:44 no 09:44 I was just typing elsewhere 09:44 besides, we weren't talking before anyway 09:44 But it looked like I broke it. 09:44 well tough, you didn't 09:44 Ah. 09:44 09:44 I love programming 09:45 what languages? 09:45 InnoSetup! 09:45 What on earth is that? 09:45 Example 1: 09:45 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ku8rDNl9lB8 09:45 Example 2: 09:45 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGyTPH5yoNk 09:45 no youtube 09:45 can;t atm 09:45 09:45 iOS? 09:45 yer 09:46 what 09:46 no 09:46 I'm in the kitchen with my house mates, would be rude to put on youtube vide 09:46 I like to program,but there are exceptions 09:46 Ah. 09:46 Well 09:46 When you can,\ 09:46 Check out my two newest videos \ 09:46 OR 09:46 InnoSetup! 09:47 http://www.jrsoftware.org/isinfo.php/ 09:47 Oops 09:47 BRB 09:47 Trash night 09:47 And it just might rain... 09:47 For once. 09:48 Rains here all the time 09:48 BRB (or BBL, or Bye, IDK ) 09:48 Rains here never the time. 09:55 Back 09:57 Hey Le. 10:00 Hi Machine 10:00 Bye Machine 10:00 Hi Machine! 10:01 I was just refreshing. 10:02 Pang asked where you were when they needed you to talk about Linux. 10:02 BUT 10:02 Yup, Hollis is gone now though 10:02 That was a while back 10:03 Huh? 10:03 What about Linux? 10:09 Kubuntu 10:09 Huh? 10:09 ChickenOS 10:09 HogLinux 10:09 vut? 10:10 Linux... i had a Linux. 10:10 Cowboy Hat 10:10 I'm making up new names for current Linux distros. 10:10 But my parents took it from me because they didn't like me clearing the history. 10:10 Eh? 10:10 My old Linux. 10:11 Pang 10:11 yus Le? 10:11 You still in a room full of people? 10:11 yup 10:11 Linux Puppy. 10:11 OK 10:11 gonna go bed soon though 10:11 Alright. 10:11 just play loud music. 10:11 @Alec 10:11 Mine was HogLinux. \ 10:11 ah.. 10:12 Cowboy Hat 10:12 ohai Alec 10:12 Good morn 10:12 Which is that? 10:12 I cleared the history not because it was BAD.... 10:12 ohai. 10:12 /) 10:12 For me its afternoon. 10:12 Hi Darwin\ 10:12 (\ 10:12 For me, it's evening. 10:12 For me its : 00:12AM 10:12 10:12 UTC 10:12 I cleared it because I don't need to explain why i look at comics where they swear. 10:13 Im going off soon so yeah 10:13 all right. 10:13 So le,what is that program that you work on ? inosetup ? 10:14 InnoSetup 10:14 http://www.jrsoftware.org/isinfo.php/ 10:15 Example 1: 10:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ku8rDNl9lB8 10:15 Example 2: 10:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGyTPH5yoNk 10:15 And I have more. 10:15 I wanna see what weird stuff LNA is up to. 10:15 Gladly. 10:15 oh cute. they all wanna make their own games. 10:16 "Plan to Save LNA" what is it THIS time? 10:16 and... they still blame Rio for destroying LNA. 10:17 h8rs gonna h8 ;) 10:17 always been true. 10:17 *stares at you know who. 10:17 ALWAYS 10:17 What is innosetup ? a setup maker or something ? 10:18 Did you watch the videos? 10:18 I didn't. 10:18 They were my videos. 10:18 InnoSetup creates installers for programs 10:18 That's near 10:18 *neat 10:18 The two I linked 10:18 oh, were they? 10:19 that increases the levl of me caring a bit. 10:19 10:19 Lemme see.... 10:19 were created as an alternative installer for old 16-bit ones. 10:19 I saw thouse vids on your youtube channel,wasent really interested at that time 10:19 It's fine. 10:19 LEGO LOCO? Something about Trains? 10:20 I've had NIGHTMARES involving this thing: http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-G5mUR2_lArE/T1CkIyj-EBI/AAAAAAAABBo/gk5efjedLQg/s1600/PuppyLogo.jpg 10:20 LEGO LOCO 10:20 loljk, 10:20 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L5sZdoLGAz8 10:20 mygosh. I was being sarcastic. I thought LOCO was some Linux thing. 10:20 So,what makes InnoSetup special ? 10:21 Nothing really 10:22 I just like working with it. 10:22 It gives me something to think about and problem solve. 10:23 gtg 10:23 cya all 10:23 Cya! 10:23 Bye! 10:23 I'm gonna have some intense music playing. 10:23 why? 10:23 BECAUSE I CAN!!!!!! CAPS FTW. 10:24 BEHOLD THE POWER OF MY CAPS LOCK! 10:24 What was the version of LDD with the LEGO Universe theme 10:24 I was about to say that! 10:24 caps broke. 10:24 ohai 10:24 ;9 10:24 hai 10:24 Hey 10:24 U from LNA. I feel sorry. 10:24 Not in LNA anymore 10:24 Different project now 10:24 oh. Cool. I is happy. 10:24 LNA was a fail 10:25 Oh... no. 10:25 Wut is it? Astrobrick? 10:25 Um 10:25 My project is hard to explain 10:25 The LDD version with LU mode... 10:25 Do you want the one where it's already active 10:25 V3 i think,right ? 10:26 or the one where you need to mod the INI file to make it active? 10:26 Astrobrick=Atom got tired of ppl opposing him so he makes his own game to rule and make himself feel satisfied. 10:26 Already active would be awesome 10:26 Alright 10:26 It's like a mix between a FPS, a CTF game, and an action RPG 10:26 LDD 4.1.8 10:26 Im searching on my PC for it 10:26 No need for that 10:26 I'm overcome with emotions. Time to listen to mind-numbing music. anyone want some? 10:27 The olny emotion you have is 10:27 At the moment I'm working on my texture pack 10:27 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=Mzw88BCUE7g 10:27 Alec has feelings too. 10:27 Or is it 4.1.7? 10:27 is that not mind-numbing enough? 10:28 I was right. 10:28 4.1.8 10:29 NNNNOOOO!!! 10:29 LEGO cleared their cache! 10:29 Okay, I'm gonna listen to Skrillex. 10:30 NOOOOOOO 10:30 You have failed me 10:30 What? 10:30 (to alec) 10:30 um... 10:30 What is Skrillex? 10:31 sorry, man i couldn't help it. 10:31 Nothing dampens your emotions like Skrillex. 10:31 Skrillex makes me sick (no,im actually serieus) 10:32 I'd say do 10:32 (so 10:32 would you prefer Knife Party? 10:32 The name makes me scared 10:32 That's even WORSE! 10:32 I preffer grphon baking cupcakes 10:32 :3 10:32 that was fun. :3 10:32 I prefer Vector baking cakes. 10:32 I had renard playing... but that wasn't enough. 10:33 Lets do that later again with some other person 10:33 wait. not yet. 10:33 give me a few minutes. 10:33 *cough*' 10:33 wait. 10:33 we can't. 10:33 is gone again. 10:33 10:34 you know who will put an end to it instantly. 10:34 TunaOS 10:34 BUT..... 10:34 you nver know! 10:34 10:34 10:35 SalmonLinux 10:35 and.... my bgm on my profile is working. 10:35 *grabs chainswag* 10:35 (yes chainSWAG) 10:35 Why did I just press that? 10:36 *grabs red chainsaw* 10:36 Say le,does u liek cupcakes ? :3 10:36 always red. 10:36 :3 10:37 remember, I have all my past avatars in a folder.... ready... waiting. 10:37 Im going to nap,cya! 10:37 Cya!' 10:37 sigh... I'm gonna change back. 10:37 Bye 10:37 THUNDER! 10:37 back. 10:38 Hi 10:38 Your avvie is the same 10:38 Modding! 10:39 Bored 10:39 Need. The. Info. From. That. Guy. To. Finish. The. Installer. NAO! 10:41 Mean while 10:42 I'm going to see of this change in the script works... 10:47 Uh oh! 10:47 I forgot to release one of the images! 10:47 Fixing that.... 10:49 Good! 10:49 That change works 10:50 vut 10:50 showing sis stuff.=t56 10:50 }\ 10:50 sorry, she bangnhryjunjn ketyas 10:50 ] 10:51 \mj ]= 10:51 sorry! 10:51 mktrchlo x45kykihelllo dont ban me dsjfdh vyj,eth 10:52 okay... she took control of the keys. 10:52 okay... she's promised to stop. 10:52 thank goodness. 10:53 also, she was the one who said "don't ban me". jsyk. 10:56 sorry. 11:00 GTG 11:00 It's 7 11:00 I keep having to get off at 7\ 11:00 For some reasomn 11:00 Anyway 11:00 Bye! 11:00 2012 08 07